a change of spark
by Starcee57747
Summary: Arcee and Starscream end up on Cybertron.Together they'll face many challenges, as they collect all 3 cubes that would get them back to earth.Arcee might change the way she feels about the seeker as they work together on this journey.A Starcee fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

Arcee exited the ground bridge with her guns readied for a supprise attack. She looked . She brought her servo up to her helm.

"Arcee to base, i'm at the space bridge do you copy?"Arcee walked up to the space bridge main frame. It didn't look like all the other space bridges that she had seen. Instead it looked smaller with an arch and it looked really delicate as if it was going to collapse right ontop of you. She waited for an answer. no answer.

"Arcee to base! do you copy?"Arcee tried to contact base time Ratchet answered.

"Arcee are you at the space bridge?"

"yeah,i'm standing right infront of it."

"Good now Arcee listen to me carefully..walk up to the maine frame and disconnect the blue and red wire",Rachet continued,"and the blue wire that you had connect it with the green wire."

Arcee bent down to the wiring cables under the computer maine frame and yanked the blue and red wire out of it's placing's. She left the red wire hanging and continued holding the blue wire then pulled out the green wire. As Arcee was working she hadn't noticed an f-16 falcon jet soaring behind her in the air. The jet transformed and the robot landed gentley on the ground. Arcee heard foot steps getting closer to her the slow tap sounds of heels immidiately she knew who it was. She readied her blasters and turned around pointing them straight at the seekers face.

"woah!"

"Starscream! not supprised what are you doing here?"Arcee questioned. Starscream just looked at her and grinned.

"Arcee...nice to meet you too"

"Answer me!"

Her blasters started heating up and glowing brighter. Starscream knew Arcee she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright! i'm here to dismantle the space bridge"Starscream confessed

"why would you want to dismantle it? you're a con"

"i'm a decepticon on rouge which means what ever Megatron uses for his army isn't any of my concern so might as well ruin his chances."

Arcee transformed her blaster back into her arm. She grabbed Starscream's servo and twisted it behind his back. Starscream cried out in vain all the pain caused him to fall to his knees. Arcee heard noises coming from the right corner. She tied Starscreams servos together and brings out her blaster's. Eradicons apeared from the right corner with there blasters ready. Arcee fought briefly as she was shooting she accedentaly hit the space bridge maine frame and caused it to malfunction.

"Scrap."

"Arcee! the space bridge! it turned on and it's pulling things inward!"Starscream cried.

At this moment Arcee defeated each and every one of the Eradicons. She felt a strong magnetic force pulling her into the space bridge. She saw as Starscream despretly tried holding onto the steel made floor. With all his might he sinked his sharp claws into the floor, but his claws just ripped across the floor still pulling him in non-stop. Arcee was being pulled in as well along with starscream and the dead Eradicons. She sank her claws into the floor as well, but it wasn't helping. The space bridge pulled the Eradicon towards space bridge causing it to hit Arcee slamming her into Starscream into the space bridge.

* * *

Arcee felt her surroundings. It felt soft and warm like a spark beat. She opened her optics only to find herself atop Starscream. She quickly got off and and looked around shocked by what she had seen. Starscream opened his optics and got up.

"Holy scrap! is this-"

"Cybertron"Arcee finished his sentence and then continued followed behind Arcee.

"we're stuck here aren't we?"Starscream said pacing alittle faster to get to Arcee's side. Arcee continued walking and ignored Starscream.

"Are you ignoring me?"Starscream questioned.

Silence.

Arcee kept walking. The whole time walking Starscream kept complaining about his side and waist. She just tried her best and ignored Starscream, but it never stopped and it annoyed her so much she couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it!"Arcee snapped"I can't take it anymore STOP COMPLAINING! for primus sake."

Arcee turned around to face Starscream.

"urgh...i'm not kidding it hurts!"

"Oh give it up starscream! i'm not buying it!"Arcee turned back around and continued walking.

"Just stop following me and find you own way, alright!"

Arcee kept walking and looked for a place to stay until she could figure out how to get back to earth. The complaining had stopped she could walk in peace now.

"Finally! i have some peace"

As she continued walking in peace she heard a loud 'thud' she quickly turned around to see what had happened. Starscream was on the floor with no movement of any sort. Arcee didn't know what to do either she could leave him here or she take him with her.

Arcee thought

_should i leave him? why should i save him? he's a con!_

Arcee just kept walking and leaving the seeker's body there.

"Starscream does know about cybertron more than i do...might as well take him,"Arcee said to herself.

Arcee walked back to Starscream who was just laying on the floor lifeless. She put her servoes under his arms and pulled him into the hospital and placed him on the medical berth. She walked over and grabbed a medical kit from one of the cabnits. Every hospital room is supose to have a medical kit. They were used for emergencies when cybertronians needed a repair, but only when all the doctors were buissy. She brought out the tape and worked breifly on his waist. He opened his optics and hissed at the pain from his waist. He looked down at Arcee working on his waist.

"Arcee? ugh...you..didn't leave me there...like i thought..."

"Well you know more about cybertron than i do..right"

"i was an energon seeker...so yeah..i know every landmark"Starscream bragged. Arcee finished patching his waist and walked out of the hospital looked over at his waist and was amazed by the work Arcee had done. She had patched it up perfectly. Starscream got off of the medical berth and walked out of the hospital. He watched as Arcee walked around looking for he had no idea of what, but it got him interested.

"Arcee?..you seemed focused on something"

"What's it to you?"she said looking around. Starscream stood next to her.

"just interested that's all...anyways i want to thank you..for patching me up and not just leaving me there like scrap..thank you"he thanked.

"I only did it because i needed you...for..you know,"Starscream slowley moved his servo to grab hers, but she walked back into the hospital.

"Where are you going?"Starscream questioned. Arcee walked back out of the hospital with the medical kit.

"we might need a medical kit just in case,"Arcee said holding the medical kit up,"now all we need is a place to stay."

"found one!"Starscream yelled from a far distace pointing at the landmark. Arcee walked over to the landmark that Starscream had chosen. It was a hotel that every cybertronian dreamed of staying in when there was peace. It looked exactly like it did before, as if the war had hit everywhere else on cybertron exept here. Starscream walked into the building then popped his head back out.

"wow! Arcee you should see this!"

"i don't know?"Arcee said wondering if it were safe inside. Starscream walked out of the building and grabbed Arcee by the placed her on his shoulder to where her body from the waist and up were hanging behind on Starscream's the waist and down were infront of Starscream where he held her legs down alittle to keep her balanced on his shoulder.

"put me down! Starscream! put me down!"

She repeated while batting him on his back with her continued walking into the hotel as if Arcee had no effect on him at put her down gentley and quickly covered her mouth before Arcee had a chance to speak.

"before you beat me into a pile of scrap! i want you to take a look around and tell me what you see"Starscream said uncovering her mouth. She brought out her blasters then took a good look around. She was amazed at what she had seen. A fountain of pure energon with walls made of fine stone and the floor filled with marble stoned carved straight and flat with a hint of semi-gloss to shine it looked at Starscream for a moment then brought her blasters up to his optics opened up wide where you were able to see all of the manderin covered his face with his arms and the shut his optics ready for the shot.

"don't ever do that again!"Arcee warned putting her blasters away.

"you're not going to shoot me?"Starscream questioned curiously.

"i'm letting you off with a warning"Arcee said walking up to the energon put her servos together in a cup form and put it in the walked over to Arcee and put his survos on her upper arm then he slid down slowly.

upper arm.

lower arm.

wrist.

servos.

"don't touch me,"Arcee warned,"or else."

Starscream removed his servos from Arcee and let out o small growl then started walking towards the rooms. There were many rooms in the hotel, but this hotel had only one room that wasn't filled with dead scraplet's and walked over to Arcee.

"Arcee...there's only one room available"

"what do you mean? it's a hotel there should be way more"

"yeah..from the outside this place may not look damaged at all, but most of the rooms in the inside are burnt..filled with dead scraplet's...and so on"Starscream answered.

"so..how many berths' does this room have?"Arcee questioned with her servoes on her hips.

"one berth big enough for two"starscream said holding two of his digits looked up at starscream in a displeased look

she thought to herself.

_what! does he actually expect me so get in the same berth with him...i would rather recharge on the floor than with a con! any con! especially starscream!_

"do you really expect me to recharge in the same berth with you? no thanks! i'll recharge right here on the floor than next to you!"

"fine! your choice!"

Starscream walked up the stairs to the first floor and entered the room. Arcee sat on the ground and layed her helm down on the floor gentley. Then raised her helm up alittle to place her servo under for confert. She tossed and turned unconfertably wishing she had taken the berth instead. Starscream walked down the steps quietly and sat down on the third to last step.

"feeling comfertable?"Starscream askes arching a brow.

"i'm enjoying it! thank you very much"Arcee replied,"why are you down here? shouldn't you be on the berth?"

"i just came down here to check how you were doing that's all"Starscream said getting back up on his peds,"i heard you moaning in pain, and thought if you want to come with me to the berth? this is your chance"

"no thanks, I'm ok with where i am",She lied.

"fine suit yourself..."Starscream said walking up the stairs slowley buying some time for Arcee to change her mind.

fourth to last step.

third to last step.

second to last step.

"Fine...i'm coming with you"Arcee said getting up on her walked back down the stairs and held Arcee's servo.

"This dosen't change a thing!"Arcee warned. Starscream released her servo and escorted her up stairs into the room. They both got on the berth. Arcee scooted over to the left edge just enough to where she wouldn't fall off.

"Starscream..you stay on the right side! got it!"

Starscream put his arm around Arcee's waist.

"Starscream! what did i just say! right side of the berth!"Arcee complained . She looked up at Starscream who seemed to be ignoring her. She now knew why...he had fallen into recharge already. All she could do now is just rest in recharge and ignore the fact she is with Starscream. Arcee shut her optics and hoping tomarrow will be better.

* * *

**so...what do you guys think? was it good? other chapters will be up more frequently cause i already started it so...if you would like me to continue...until next time...Starcee ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the nice reviews, and yes.I am really bad at grammer, but the words that were missing weren't my fault k...the process of uploading the story must of deleted some words. i will try fixing the grammer issues the best i can and if you want to help you may...hope that this upload dosen't delete some words...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Starscream opened his optics and noticed Arcee was gone. He ran down the stairs and checked outside. it was snowing, but it wasn't cold at all it was enough to function. He spotted Arcee spinning in the snow enjoying the white flakes that fell. He couldn't keep his optics off of her as she dazzled in the glistened in the snow. Arcee noticed Starscream had woken up. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm pulling him outside into the snow. She bent down and scooped up a hand full of snow and threw it at Starscream. The snow hit him on his chest causing him to fall on his back. The seeker looked up and saw Arcee laugh for the first time since they arrived, he liked it. for some reason her laugh lifted up his spirit. He got up with a hand full of snow on both of his servos. He aimed the first one at Arcee, but missed. The blue femme taunted him for missing the first shot then he threw his seconed, and got her in the stomech. Starscream pointed at her and laughed. He stopped laughing when he noticed Arcee coming towards him. He turned around and ran as Arcee kept chasing him. While Starscream was running he hadn't noticed a rock buried deeply in the snow. His heel collided with the stone causing him to loss his balance.

Arcee kept coming at the seeker not noticing that he had lost his balance and clashed right into him. Both of them rolled down the steep hill stopping at the bottom. Arcee opened her optics and made out two chrimson optics staring right into hers. She had landed on top of the seeker. Both bots looked at each other for a moment and bursted into laughter.

"Why do i always end up on top of you?",Arcee said arching an optic ridge.

"It seems that you just can't stay away from me",Starscream grinned.

Arcee rolled her optics, but couldn't stop herself from laughing a little at the remark either. The laughing soon faded as Starscream drew closer to Arcee,and she did the same. Arcee suddenly realized what she was about to do and pushed herself off of the seeker.

"uh...we should get inside before it get's too cold",Arcee said helping Starscream back on up on his peds.

"you're right we should",Starscream agreed following Arcee back into the hotel. She sat down on the the stairs and thought to herself as the silver seeker walked up the 2nd floor.

_What just happened! did i almost kiss him? why? am i starting to like him...he's a con! and not only just a con! he killed cliffjumper!...then why do i have this type of 'feeling' for him?...urgh! why is all of this so difficult for me?..._

Starscream walked back down with a blanket in his servos big enough for both of them, and sat down behind Arcee. He placed the blanket around Arcee and himself.

"we're going to have to share this blanket...it's the only one",Starscream said looking down at Arcee shivering in her place refusing the blanket. Arcee looked up at Starscream with a displeased look then hugged herself to get warm.

_Arcee just open yourself up to him! let him confert you! what are afraid of? Optimus or Jack will suddenly apear? just open yourself up..._

Starscream put his arms around Arcee to keep her warm this time she hadn't said a thing. Arcee enjoyed the warmth Starscream gave off, it was a pleasent heat that warmed her up.

"Arcee...we have to start looking for a way out."

"I'm not even sure if there is a way...i guess maybe if we build a space bridge, but that would take alot of time",The blue femme said looking up at the seeker.

"Wait! Arcee you're right!",The seeker looked down at the femme in his lap.

"huh?...you're telling me that we're going to build ourselves a space bridge?"

"There's no point in building a space bridge when there already is one."

Arcee looked up at the silver mech with a confussed expression on her faceplate. Reading her facial expression he answered.

"In Crystal city, there's a space bridge already set."

"So all we need to do is go to Crystal city?"

"Exactly",Starscream answered looking down at Arcee placed in his lap.

As much as Arcee wanted to get back home to the rest of the Autobots she didn't want to leave the warmth that she had just gained and walk back into the cold. Starscream looked toward the blue femme who was locking her fingers and just staying calm. He started to suspect her actions, Knowing Arcee she would never stay calm about a subject. He shifted his helm to where he was able to see her faceplate. Her facial expression looked both sad and confused. He placed ahis servo underneath her chin and tilted it up to face him.

"Arcee, Why so sad?",He asked.

Arcee moved her helm from the seekers servos and resumed looking towards the ground.

"It's just...a part of me wants to get out of here and return to earth with the rest."

"And the other part of you?",Starscream said with a hint of intrest in his voice.

"I can't explain it...but the other part of me wants to stay."

"Arcee, if you really feel that way",Starscream placed his servo on her cheek and moved her helm to face him again,"Then i'll stay here with you."

_Arcee! what are you doing! you can't stay here! there's a war! get a hold of yourself! the Autobots need you! jack needs you!._

Arcee got up and walked to the door.

"let's go!"

"Wait! what?..i thought you were going to stay?",The seeker questioned a little confused.

"I said a part of me...that means it 'kind of' wants to stay, but i can't..i won't! so let's go!"

"Alright,besides i need to get back to my plans",Starscream said getting up.

He walked out of the hotel and and gestured Arcee to follow. The blue femme stood there for a while then stepped outside into the the snow Starscream continued walking while Arcee followed from behind. A few kliks later it started snowing, The snow was dropping at a slow pace, but as minutes passed it started snowing faster and faster. It began to snow so fast that she wasen't able to see so well. Arcee tried opening her optics wide enough to be able to see, but the snow refused. Starscream was nowhere in sight. She tried once more to open up her optics, and was able to see a shadowy figure walking up to her. The figures servos reached out for hers, and pulled her up back on her peds. It drew close to her audio and whispered.

"Don't worry...i've got you."

Soon as Arcee had heard the figures voice it was easy to make out that it was Starscream. Arcee was relived...she never thought she would be so happy to know Starscream had come back. If he hadn't come for her rescue she would have frozen her armor off. Starscream entered the hotel pulling Arcee in away from the cold.

"It probably wasn't the brightest idea of going during snowfall",The seeker said brushing the snow off his shoulder plates.

"I could have frozen out there!",Arcee yelled,"you could have atleast checked the weather before we went!"

"Hey! it was your idea!",Starscream spat,"And if i weren't there you would have frozen your aft off! at least show a little gratitude!"

The seeker crossed his arms over his chest and turned around. Two kliks past and both bots hadn't said a word.

"You're right, I'm sorry",The blue femme apologized walking towards the stairs.

He turned around and watched Arcee despretly walked up the steps with her legs feebling, but she managed to make it. The silver mech though to himself.

_What is wrong with me! i should have helped her! instead i just turned my back on her and watched! what kind of mech am i?_

* * *

Optimus,Bumblebee and bulkhead exited the ground bridge. Optimus walked over to Ratchet who was typing on the computer maine frame.

"Ratchet, any luck in tracking Arcee?"

"I'm afraid not, Optimus",Ratchet turned to face his leader,"What about you guys?"

"No sighn",Optimus lowered his helm.

Jack walked over to Bumblebee who was cheering Raf on. Raf and Miko were playing a racing game and soon raf won.

"yes! Bee i made it! i won!",Raf yelled with the remote raised up high.

"I never doubted you",Bumblebee beeped.

Bumblebee held raf gently and placed him on his shoulder noticed Jack standing next to Bumblebee.

"Hey,Jack what's wrong?",Raf asked.

"Hey, umm...Raf have you seen Arcee? has she come back?

Bumblebee looked toward Raf then towards Jack with a sad expression. Jack started to worry as Bumblebee slowly placed the 12 year old boy down next to the didn't know what to say should he tell him? or should he lie?

"Well...",He beeped still making up his mind. If he told Jack the truth he would start getting worried, but if he told the teen a small lie would be better that the truth. The teen looked up at the yellow mech and waited for a response.

"Bumblebee? where is Arcee?"

"Umm...no worries Jack. Arcee is on a mission in...Cybertron..yeah, she is going to be back soon",Bumblebee lied. The teen didn't understand the mech, He leaned towards the twelve year old and whispered in his ears. The yellow sports car was a little worried, Was the lie not good enough? could he tell it was a lie? Those questions kept tossing and turning inside his processer.

"Uhh...Bumblebee?",The boy with the glasses called out.

_That's it!_, He thought, _i'm done for! they caught me! i surrender!_

"Jack can't understand you, so i will have to translate, ok?", Raf informed.

Bumblebbe stood there for a moment then spoke.

"uhhh...sure! ok! _Whew, good! great! Wonderful!_",The yellow mech said pumping his fist up in the air. He noticed the two human kids looking towards him in confusion. He brought his servo down and placed it at his sides.

"Why so happy all of a sudden, bee?", The twelve year old boy wondered.

"Uhh...nothing?", Bumblebee answered as a smile grew on both of the humans. Untile Arcee comes back they would have to keep the kids from finding out about the actuall truth.

* * *

Arcee hopped into the berth, and pulled the blanket up all the way to her neck cables to keep warm. The blanket was warming up at a really slow pace When Starscream suddenly walked into the room.

"warm enough?",He wondered.

Arcee just looked at him.

"Arcee, I'm sorry i didn't mean to-"

"It's ok...you were right, i shouldn't have snapped at you when you just saved me from the snow almost freezing me offline."

"I didn"t want to leave you there"

"Really?",She said arching a brow.

"Uhhh yeah, I need you here..with me. Uhh..not with me! i mean! i need you as a medic and a body guard", Starscream said trippingover his words.

Arcee made out a soft giggle, and With all her might she managed to move her servo alittle to the right side of the berth, and patted it gesturing at Starscream.

" 'You' want 'me' to get in the berth...with 'you'?"Starscream said.

Usually Arcee wouldn't want anything to do with Starscream, and now she wants him to join her on the berth. He was really confused but took the offer anyways. He got on the berth, and decided not to put his arm around her unless he was given the primission to. Arcee moved closer to Starscream and placed her servos on his chassis. She loved the warmth he gave off as if he were a none-stop heater that will warm you up where ever you go. Because of the warmth given off of Starscream she was able the recharge comfertably. Starscream took the opertunity and pushed Arcee against his chassis to where there wasn't any space between them. The blue femme hadn't mind and just enjoyed the warmth.

* * *

**So?...what did you guys think this time?...better or worse?**

**sorry...this is a short chapter, but as it goes on i promise not all will be short**

**until next time... Starcee ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Arcee opened her optics and the first thing she spots was a silver seeker hovering over her with a warm smile.

"Did you have a good recharge?"

"What ever happened yesterday, Never happened! Am i clear!", She answered getting off the berth. Starscream decided not to argue considering the things he had said that day were most unlike him. Arcee basicly didn't know what she was doing most of yesterday at all. It was all just a blur right after the snow incedent. What had happened to her?, Maybe she had been in the freezing cold so long that her processer had malfunctioned or something. What ever it was is now past and she has to find a way out of Cybertron and back to Earth. Starscream had mentioned the energy cubes stored in different locations, and she had a feeling she knows where to look first.

"We're going to Iacon", She faced the seeker,"That's where we'll find the first cube"

"Wait! Iacon? as in Capital Iacon?"

"Are you in?", she placed her servos on her hips. The seeker thought for a moment then agreed to her proposal. They walked down the stairs and out into the fresh. The winds were blowing, but the sight of it wasn't as pleasent as before the war where the only violence were gladiator matches. If only it were just a dream to when you wake up a peaceful world awaited you, and now all you get from violence are broken buildings, scrap piles, and no signture of life left. Arcee held a tracking device known as a locator and started walking toward the energy readings it had detected. Starscream on the other hand followed behind the femme wondering where she had gotten the device from.

"Where did you find that?", He asked.

"The locator",She corrected.

"I know what it is! i just asked you where did you find it?"

"In a scrap pile", She said focusing on the screen.

"I see, There seems to be much of those 'scrap piles' now"

"This!", Arcee motioned to 'everything',"is all the 'cons doings, if it wasn't for them we would all be enjoying the last 2,000 or more cycles with family members, Friends, Partners"

The blue femme slowly stopped in her tracks lowering her helm. Starscream sensed that they have briefly entered a sensative subject and quickly added another to throw it off.

"Why did you 'assume' that an energy cube would be found in Capital Iacon?", He said hoping it would change the subject.

"That's because the cubes were very essential, so my guess was that they would hid them in the most securest place for emergencies."

"Well, you are correct, Alpha Trion had hidden the energy cube in Capital Iacon for safe keeping."

"Then we should get moving",The blue femme started pacing. Starscream followed behind the femme. Usually he would complaine about being the one who lead and commanded, but he couldn't seems to get his optics off of her aft. As they shifted side to side. Without warning the femme turned around to face the seeker.

"we're...Starscream what are you doing?",She archs an optic ridge. The seeker suddenly snaps out and looks toward the femme who wanted an answer.

"you don't have the oppertunity to question my actions, now we must continue before it get's dark",The seeker gradually started walking forward. Arcee let out a quiet growl and followed behind the seeker. During the whole walk neither of them said a word to each other and just continued walking. Arcee looked at the locator's screen trying to figure out which route to take. Starscream first and formost didn't need the guidence of the locator he simply used his vast knowledge he had learned about Cybertron,Knowing mostly every single detail of the terrain.

Arcee kept walking forward eyeing the locator screen not even looking up to relize what lied infront. Soon she came to a strong halt as the seeker stopped her in her tracks by holding out his arm infront of her. He brought his arm back to his side and knelt down to the floor examining it. The femme was annoyed, here she was walking when he just stops her and looks at the floor.

"Starscream, why in the pit would you stop and look at the floor!?", She said crossing her arms over her chest,"Wait, is this for your science scrap? you have got to be kidding me!"

The seeker stood up and faced the femme faceplate to faceplate.

"To answer that brutal question of yours, i was not 'looking' at the floor i was simply examining it, and science is never scrap when it has proved to be the most sufficent study and requires alot of intelegence, so i wouldn't bring that subject up if i were you"

"but your not me", Arcee muttered under her breath," Ok, then why were you 'examining' the floor?"

"That's because this floor isn't a solid ground it's what 'humans' refer to as quick sand", The seeker said adding distast to the word humans.

"How would we get across?"

"uhh...you mean 'you', i am an f-16 falcon jet i can pass this with ease"

"Then i could just walk through it, can't i?"

"you could if you were about 3 feet taller"

"you're right...you can help me, you are tall enough aren't you?"

"Now why would i want to carry you to the other side when i could be in capital Iacon already?"

"What if there were insecticons? who would have your back if one attacks?"

The silver mech thought for a moment about the insecticon. When he had been climbing cliffs for scraps of energon and out of nowhere an insecticon had apeared. It had found energon and had givin' it to Airachnid. That treacherous witch. Starscream had offered his alliance and shared his thoughts about using the insecticon to Megatrons disadvantage, and before he knows it wretch sent the insecticon after him and it had almost chewed his leg off. Thinking back to Arcee about the trade off he agreed.

The femme climed on to his back and wrapped her legs around his waist then held on to his shoulder plates with her servos not wanting to fall off. To keep her in place the seeker placed his servos under the legs and let his digits grab a hold of her thighs. Arcee felt alittle uncomfertable with his digits curled up on her thighs, but tried her best to ignore it. He walked into the quick sand and swished his way. Right leg, Left leg, Right leg, and so on.

"Starscream, i don't feel comfertable with your servos on my thighs"

"I'm not enjoying this as much as you are, so face reality life's full of dissapointments"

With that the femme stayed silent until suddenly her frame and her legs slipped and she fell straight into the pool of quick sand. Starscream turned around and the femme was nowhere in sight. He splashed the water to see if she was able to be seen but no luck. He the quickly braced himself as he went straight into the quick sand.

The silver mech couldn't see a single thing in the shallow sand, so he decided to use the sense of touch to get to her. He gently waved his hands in the quick sand, but so far nothing. When moments later he felt something scratch the tip of his digits. The feeling of flesh in metal, He held the femme's metal body and placed her arms around his neck cables. The quick sand was pulling him in deeper and deeper. The seeker felt for a substance he would be able to hold onto, when he felt ground, a hard rock substance. He grasped the ground and sank his claws into it pulling himself up bit by bit until he was back on top. Starscream collapsed on the floor coughing up remanants of the quick sand. He took Arcee off of his back and placed her down infront of him. She wasn't cycling any air and had no movement of any sort.

"Arcee? can you hear me?"

_primus, help me what should i_ _do?_

He looked down at Arcee unconscience and knew he couldn't let her spark go out. He would never approve of that method and always though she was quite entertaining though he would never trully admit that to her. Starscream knew the solution to this problem, but wasn't sure he should follow it. He had learned CPR from his college years, but never officially had the chance to do it so here it goes. He opened her mouth and placed his mouth over hers helping her cycle air. As soon as he'd noticed her systems coming back online he backed away and gave Arcee her space. Her optics opened up and she coughed out the remainders of the quick sand. She looked up at Starscream who resumed walking the direction they were going earlier. Arcee straighted up and followed the mech. Through that short timing there was an akward silence.

"So...you did CPR i'm guessing", She broke the silence,"Thank you"

The seeker paused for a moment,"We would never have had this problem if i had flied, and you're welcome", Then resumed with a slight warm and conferting smile on his faceplate.

"Just to be clear don't expecting me to 'thank you' for anything else, got it!?"

The seeker constantly kept walking ingnoring Arcee's comment.

"great!"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. Thank you for the reviews and being nice, i'm trying my best with this story.**

**i apologize if the OCC-ness i'm not so good at getting them in character, so to get things back on track this is what i decided to do. Chapter 2 when the blizzard had hit, it had slightly..well mabyr more then slightly messed with their processers. That pretty much means they only remember fragments of that day nothing more k. i hope you guys understand what i mean. Untile next time Starcee;)**


	4. Chapter 4

/Cybertron, in it's golden age, where you'd see young sparklings make their way to their mothers' and fathers'. Busy streets with teenage mechs and femmes that would walk servo in servo with each other across Iacon park. Memories all fleeting back. Arcee couldn't believe it. Cybertron is back, young as ever, just when she thought it couldn't get better. Infront of her, staring straight into her optics he stood, Cliffjumper, next to him Tailgate. her partners, she thought she'd never see again and yet here she is glancing right at them. The moment left her frozen in her thoughts. How? how could they be alive? (not that she would want them to be dead), but how?

She saw Airachnid extinguish his spark in cold blood, and Starscream had killed Cliffjumper as well, while imprisoned. Even if it may be completely illogical for them to be alive, all she would want to think about now is that they are safe, and here. Nothing would change that. Just when Arcee was about to speak to her partners, a distant femme, no femmes', two of them were heard yelling her name.

Arcee looked out far onto where The femmes voices were heard, and only could make out The colors pink and a light sea blue color. She wondered who they were, as These two femmes made their way she couldn't believe her optics. Fluorescent(oc)? she thought, Silverwind(oc)? no way! no! this can't be happening, they died off cycles ago, they can't be! no matter how, Arcee didn't start. She ran up to them and braced both of them into a hug. Arcee couldn't believe it! her clone; which she used to treat unfairly until she accepted her as a sister, and her adoptive sister, Silverwind. All of this reunionizing with her lost ones brought out the blue motorcycles soft side.

She released her embrace and turned toward her partners who were smiling back at her. Cliffjumper started murmuring words to her, slowly repeating them constantly.

"Arcee, wake up...wake up...wake up..."

Suddenly, everything faded away and Arcee found herself in a cave. finaly realizing it was only a dream, she dropped back onto The floor, knee pads covering her face. She began to sulk. Why? she thought why did it have to be a dream?

Starscream walked quietly into The cave after flying a few times around, luckly he had found a mine where energon grew, and decided to take some for food supply. As he walked in he placed the extra energon off to the side, unless further needed. Then happened to notice the femme's unlikly position. In all of the times he had ever had an encounter with Arcee, he had never seen her so... vunrable. Though knowing how frustrated the femme gets when she is on a sensitive subject, especialy with a con' Starscream would may have well be sending a location card to Megatron for a personel beating. Though everytime Starscream tries to eject all thoughts of that femme from his processer he can't help, but feel a slight affection towards the femme. The way she is able to continue fighting for her freedom and for her teammates.

Her way of keeping her emotions inside, when the truth is she wants to be able to freely express her emotions. He's been there before, remembering his fallen trine mates, and friends. Though during battle against the Autobots, Decepticons weren't suppose to show feelings. Mentally guessing that the Autobots do the same. Right now Starscream decided to grab some courage(which he only has a minimal amount of) and try to confert the femme.

'Primus, the things I do'

He slowly paced toward the femme quietly not wanting to disturb her. Specificly saying that he would love to live through this encounter. Quietly siting down next to the motorcycle.

"Energon?", He asked.

Bringing herself up to where she lay her back on the cavern wall, she looked over to the Silver mech. As he Placed the energon cube down infront of her. Arcee just shook her head then stood up and walked to the otherside of the cavern.

"Well, that was pleasant chat", Starscream muttered.

Arcee's fuel tank growled, luckly it wasn't loud enough that Starscream would have heard. Truthfully she was starving, but Arcee would never take fuel from a con'. It woudln't feel right to her especialy since that very con' killed her partner. Turning to her side she ignored her fuel tank noises.

"You know, I feel your pain," Starscream started. "To hate and dispise the ones who'd done wrong to you. To lose your closest friends and family."

The femme sat up and looked towards the seeker.

"How would you know? you're a con'! Why would I believe anything you say?"

"Cons'! cons'! what defference does that make?"

"As if you wouldn't know! Cons' caused Cybertrons extinction, they also caused a war on Earth!, they also fail to have a spark, always killing bots that do their best to...to do the right thing."

She looked away from the seeker. She wouldn't dare to glance at him, after all he's done to the Autobots. How long will this crazy charade go, when will it end. It feels like a never ending movie where the end results in death to both sides, where a happily ever after dosen't seem to be possible.

Starscream made his way to the femme once again. He bent down infront of her hovering over her small frame. Arcee took her precausions and readied her blaster and pointed it straight at his spark.

"Stay back Starscream!"

"If you shoot, I will do the same"

Arcee felt the heat of his gun aimed straight at her fuel tank.

"Lower your weapon," He warned."Or else"

"And if you shoot!"

"not if you surrender"

"Never!" her blaster heated up.

"I don't think you have a choice Arcee," His blaster heats up.

"Not to a con' not ever!" Just as Arcee was about to shoot sharp pains were felt on her legs.

Starscream seemed to feel a sharp pain seep up his legs as well. Looking down onto his legs he yelled out.

"SCRAPLETS!"

The seeker desperatly lashed and clawed at the scraplets, he managed to free his leg of scraplets, but more kept coming. Starscream had only one way of escaping, and that is from the back of this cave. With that he rushed toward the end of the tunnel. He ran untile he saw an end to the cave where the outside shined brightly. He reached the end of the cave and stopped to look back at the cavern.

"Take that Scraplets, no one is able to take on Starscream! air commander to Megatron! right Arcee? might want to think twice before...Arcee? aww scrap!"

Arcee kept shooting, scraplet to scraplet but immense numbers of them kept coming. She's not sure how she would escape. The scraplets started chewing at her legs. Arcee hissed in pain as energon seeped out. The more times she shot at them the more of them came. They started chewing into her cables. Arcee couldn't take it, she collapsed onto the floor, giving in. Just then Red shots came out of nowhere hiting the scraplets. Starscream rushed in and grabbed Arcee holding her into his arms. Starscream attempted to run out the same direction he came in from, but it was blocked. The scraplets were closing in on him every step back until he hit a wall, there was no escape. He looked down at the femme in his arms, peacfully resting on his chest plate. Knowing that this is the end for both of them, but at least he would die knowing for once he wasn't a coward, and was able to hold the most beautiful femme he's ever layed optics on. He took one last glance at Arcee and watched as the light rays of the sun gleam over her...wait sun?, he thought. The silver mech looked up and saw a hole through the caverns roof, before the scraplets got to him he flew straight through the hole of the cavern and into the bright sunlight.

They made it alive.


End file.
